you are my tomorrow
by break me like a promise
Summary: the first time they kiss, they're drunk, and swimming in the black lake and it's midnight, but somehow, they work. molly/lysander connected drabbles
1. Beauty

this is for dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge.

prompt 1: beauty

/

september 1, 2023

/

he stops abruptly, nearly crashing into the person in front of him. he's seen her before. he _knows_ her. how has he not noticed this before?

he's trying not to make a scene. _keep walking. people are staring. _you're_ staring. at her._

_why is no one else staring?_

he knows why. he went away for the summer. with his girlfriend. and he knows that he shouldn't be thinking about molly like this. but she…really looks beautiful. and you know she's not wearing makeup.

because she's his best friend and she's beautiful without it.

/

please, if you're crazy enough to favorite, please leave a review (and, if not, review anyways.)


	2. Love

this is for dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge.

prompt 2: love

/

september 1, 2023

/

she had woken up early today. she had stayed up late last night. too late. thinking.

of lysander, of course.

/

she had been helping rose pack her trunk for hogwarts when she found an old magazine. she had flipped through it, stopping when it caught her eye.

but-

no, it's not-

completely possible.

_if you've had a crush on someone for more than four months, you're probably in love with them._

/

she knew it was just some stupid magazine. it wasn't true.

but the more she thought about it, the more she believed it.

/

exactly 100 words. :)


	3. Dreams

this is for dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge.

prompt 3: dreams

/

september 1, 2023

/

he always had big dreams. most were school related- top grades in owls (done), top grade in newts (in process), top grades in his year (done).

some were more…personal. like kiss a girl before the end of fifth year.

/

march 13, 2020

/

his first kiss was his best friend.

molly weasley.

a corridor.

fourth year.

/

he hadn't said anything. just walked over and kissed her.

she didn't say anything back.

he held his hand out, as if he wanted her to lace her fingers through his.

she just walked away, looking flustered.

/

not a dream come true.

/

100 words. exactly.


	4. Haunted

this is for dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge.

prompt 4: haunted

/

september 1, 2023

/

the memory of her first kiss still haunts her.

she loved it, secretly. in her naïve way, she fell in love with him at that moment.

/

she thought maybe they'd actually be together, not just best friends.

/

but of course they were still just friends. it was awkward at first, but she never brought it back up. neither did he.

/

she stayed up thinking about it. the kiss. the magazine. all of it.

/

she hasn't seen him all summer. his memory haunts her. but she knows. she'll see him today.


	5. Memories

this is for dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge.

prompt 5: memories

/

september 1, 2023

/

lysander quietly excused himself from his compartment. he hadn't talked to molly yet.

he walked up and down the corridors, finally spotting her in a nearby compartment.

she excuses herself from the compartment and embraced her best friend. "how was your summer?"

"it was…fine," he says catiously, knowing that his summer with his girlfriend was a touchy subject. "yours?"

"the end was…interesting," she says.

"interesting how?"

"oh, never mind. it was nothing."

and when he looks into her eyes, he knows she's lying. and she's sure this memory will be burned in his mind for a long time.

/

please review (especially if you favorite!)!


	6. Fragile

written for dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge.

Prompt 6: Fragile

/

September 2, 2023

2:38 a.m.

/

She stays up late again. He's treating her different. He knows she's lying. He tries to make eye contact, to figure out what she's thinking. And she wants to tell him. She wants to run up to him and kiss him senseless and confess that she's pretty sure she's in love with him.

/

Instead he treated her like she was sososo fragile, didn't pry, even though she knows he wants to. She tries to chat with him like nothing's bothering, like she's not in love with. With her best friend.


	7. Celebration

For dancingwithrainbows's 100 prompts, 100 Drabbles, 100 Words or Less Challenge.

Prompt 7: Celebration

/

September 24, 2023

/

They decide to take a walk by the lake. Sure, it'd be romantic, if he didn't have a girlfriend, and he actually liked her. She pulls out a bottle of firewhiskey, opens it and offers it to him. He takes a swig.

They talk. _Really_ talk, the way they did before summer. About their friends, about their families, about _life_. And it's wonderful. She laughs, he laughs, and then they're swimming in the lake, and it's midnight and they're drunk, and he can't see anything but her face (it's right in front of him), and suddenly, she's closing the gap.

/

103, but this one's my favorite so far.


	8. Secret

September 24, 2023

/

It's like fireworks. Passion blending with romance, and it's all she's wanted to do for a while now.

"Molly," he gasps, breaking the kiss.

"Ly, I think I'm in love with you."

He kisses her again, cupping her face with his wet hands. "Molly, I can't do this," he says after a few moments of bliss.

"Please."

"My girlfriend…"

"She doesn't have to know. We can keep it a secret."

"I'll break up with her soon. I will. Until then-"

He kisses her again, and they walk up to the castle, hand in hand.


	9. Promise

October 1, 2023

/

They meet in the library early Saturday morning. She honestly tries to study, but he's more than a little distracting. He tries to hold her hand while she's writing, and kiss her when she's telling him to stop, and by after an hour, she has four words on her parchment, and he's kissed her twenty seven times at the least.

/

"_Lysander! Please_, I'm trying to work, will you please stop? And we're kind of in the library- Alice Rose could walk in anytime. "

He sighs dejectedly. "Fine, Molly."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."


End file.
